


"Save A Horse..."

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Het, Married Couple, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Drabble/fic fest 2013 at <a href="http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/">Spanking_World</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Save A Horse..."

**Author's Note:**

> explicit m/f sex.

  
"You know that really does look good on you," said Rory. "Though to be fair anything looks good on you." He pulled off his t-shirt. "Especially when you're not wearing anything else."

"I am wearing something else," Amy grinned and raised her left foot, waggling it.

Amy Pond was on the bed she shared with her husband. On her feet were a pair of brown leather cowboy boots. On her head was a Stetson. Apart from that she was nude. She ran her hands over her breasts, squeezing them as she watched Rory undressing.

"Hurry up," she said, "or I'll start without you," she ran her right hadn down her body, fingers going through the neat patch of ginger hair down to her pussy.

Rory fumbled with his belt. His fingers weren't moving anywhere near fast enough for his liking. He pulled down his jeans and his boxers together, then hurriedly pulled off his socks.

Amy continued touching herself provocatively, her eyes were on Rory's hard cock. She beckoned to him with her other hand. Rory didn't hesitate in joining her on the bed. His mouth went to her left nipple, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. After a few seconds he switched to the other nipple, giving it the same loving attention.

"Rory, maybe you didn't notice, but I'm not in the mood for teasing," Amy said.

Rory had found situations like this were the best time to tease Amy, but right now he wanted her as much as she wanted him so he decided to forgo it. He quickly arranged himself between her legs. She reached down and took hold of his cock, guiding it to her.

They kissed as he eased his cock forward, sliding into her slick cunt. She made a wanton noise of pleasure, raising her hips to meet him. They thrust together a few times and then Amy shook her head.

Rory paused. "What's wrong?"

"No this isn't it."

"No?"

She shook her head again, "no I want you behind me."

"We can do that," said Rory, he pulled back and watched her turn over. He ran his hand down the back of her leg, stopping mid-calf when he reached the top of her boot. He followed the same path in reverse and gave her bottom a playful smack when he reached it.

She whimpered and looked over her shoulder at him. He plucked the hat off her head and put it on his own. "Mmm yes, I like that, are you gonna ride me cowboy?" Rory took hold of her hip with his left hand and his cock with his right.

Moments later he was fucking her from behind, quickly taking up a steady, firm rhythm. Amy arched her back, thrusting against him, moaning and panting.

He smacked her behind again, she moaned louder. Rory did it again, then again, then again. He switched to her other cheek, spanking her between thrusts. He knew all too well the effect a few spanks would have on his wife.

"Harder," she said. "Fuck me harder, spank me harder."

Rory did, holding on tight to her with one hand at all times. With the other hand he tugged at her hair or smacked her bum which was flushed with a rosy red.

He felt her come, her pussy clenching tight and releasing around his penis. He slowed, enjoying the feeling.

As she came down from her high she looked around over her shoulder at him. "Go again?"

Rory nodded. He smiled. Then he gave her behind a hard slap and started fucking her again.


End file.
